


something in the air

by i_am_not



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Background Relationships, Doctor Magnus Bane, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, M/M, Magnus Bane Has Good Friends, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: "Must be something in the air," Catarina murmured cryptically, leading him away from a hesitantly waving Isabelle."Not exactly funny in a hospital," Magnus countered.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	something in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headasexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Real Pain in the Foot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187550) by [headasexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual). 



> This is set in the **same universe** and is a **sequel** to **A Real Pain in the Foot**
> 
> Entry for **September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020 (SSSH2020)**. Based on Hunter's Moon Discord Server's **Magnus Bot** prompt: _Someone breaks their hand and has to get an x-ray. As it turns out, everything was okay._

Isabelle finally beamed at him when Magnus yelled her name, turning a few heads in the lobby due to his volume. He tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that she had been trying to avoid him as he walked up to her.

"Hey, Magnus," Isabelle said, and Magnus couldn't help but notice how her eyes darted around before they settled on him. He spared a quick glance over his shoulder but didn't find anything untowardly.

"Izzy," he acknowledged. "Is everything okay?" he asked carefully, suddenly concerned as the reason she was behaving so oddly dawned on him. "Is Meliorn with you—does Alec know you're here?"

"Hm?" Isabelle looked beyond him distractedly. Then her eyes snapped to his face. "What? Oh, no!" she patted her swollen belly reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong. I was just looking for..." she trailed off, and her eyes zeroed-in on something behind Magnus, "Oh, there she is!"

Catarina walked up beside Magnus.

"I thought you had surgery?"

"Rescheduled. I have an hour until my next one," Magnus shrugged. "Coffee?"

"I could definitely use some. I'm on break anyway," Catarina nodded to him and handed Isabelle a thick folder tab that he hadn't previously noticed her holding.

"What's that?"

"Notes," Izzy said too quickly.

"For an assignment," Catarina supplied and grabbed him by his arm before he had a chance to question Izzy further. "Let's go to that patisserie around the corner."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "I've been trying to get you to go there with me for weeks, and today you relent?"

"Must be something in the air," Catarina murmured cryptically, leading him away from a hesitantly waving Isabelle.

"Not exactly funny in a hospital," Magnus countered.

— 

Magnus had just finished speaking to a patient about their EXIT procedure. He decided he would send Alec the photo of the cronuts and mini croissants he'd picked for themselves as a little treat before moving onto his next patient when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Magnus smiled when he saw the caller ID. It was Alec.

"Hi, darling, I was just thinking about you—"

"It's me," Raphael's gruff voice cut him off from the other end. "Alec's been brought to the ER. Possible hairline fracture, nothing serious. Don't panic."

Magnus' training, which had him prepared for every inevitability, kicked in, and his mind cleared. He knew exactly what he had to do, how he had to compartmentalize, and each of the steps he had to follow, but underneath it all, Magnus registered the dull twinge of anxiety flaring in his gut.

"We're taking him to X-Ray now."

"Good," Magnus said dazedly. "Who's we?"

There was a pause before Raphael answered. "Isabelle and I."

"I'm on my way," Magnus said before he disconnected the call. He was too perturbed to think about how it was odd that Izzy had gone home and come back to the hospital with Alec in just under two hours since he last saw her.

— 

Magnus nodded to Isabelle and Catarina, who he found standing outside the room.

He pushed open the door and saw Raphael standing with his back toward him, obscuring Alec from view. "What happened?" Magnus asked, briskly making his way towards the table on which Alec currently sat, "how bad is it?"

"You talk to him," Raphael grumbled under his breath, leaving him alone with Alec.

Alec took his hand in between his when Raphael was gone. "Magnus, listen—"

"Did you try to fix the condenser again?" Magnus interrupted him, "Alec, how many times do I have to tell you not to pull these stunts? Show me how bad it is." 

Alec handed him a folder tab without protest.

"Magnus, I'm fine—" 

"And why haven't you been given a binder yet?" Magnus muttered tersely under his breath as he flipped through the X-ray films. He went back through them once he had seen them all. And then again. Magnus frowned, looking up at Alec, "They look fine."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Alec smiled, and Magnus couldn't help but feel that he was missing the punchline. 

The other shoe dropped before Alec said, "Look again."

Quickly but carefully, Magnus went through each of the sheets once more, an exasperated look of fondness passing over his face as realization dawned on him. The eight films read out 'I love you' in sign language.

"Alexander…" Magnus looked up, a rant about misusing hospital property ready on the tip of his tongue. 

Alec was on one knee beside him, eyes bright and a wide, crooked smile on his lips. Magnus gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Alec asked, holding out a gold band. "Magnus?" he pressed, frowning when he remained silent.

"Yes," he finally breathed in an overwhelming rush of feelings. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Alec grinned and slipped the ring onto his finger. Then he stood up and stepped close to Magnus.

"You're an idiot," Magnus gasped, pushing Alec away lightly when he suddenly remembered the circumstances under which he got here. "I was so terrified something serious happened to you!"

Alec scrunched his eyes, and laughter burst from his lips like an unstoppable force. "Jesus Christ, your face!" With his hand over his heart, he threw his head back and laughed out loudly, stumbling backward.

"This isn't funny," Magnus exclaimed, but laughter pushed through his words, "Alexander, stop."

Alec moved toward him and grabbed his wrists, drawing Magnus close to himself. He was still grinning. "It's a little bit funny," he wheezed, "you have to admit."

Magnus rolled his eyes with a huff. "I was with a patient!"

"I'm sorry," Alec laughed unapologetically and reached for him, placing his hands on either side of his face.

"And you could've easily just used one film for the complex sign instead of spelling out the whole phrase," Magnus rambled.

"Noted," Alec murmured, staring at his mouth. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

The lines of frustration on Magnus' face dissipated entirely.

Magnus let Alec kiss him to whoops and cheers from their friends outside, silently resolving not to let Alec have his sweet treats for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
